Sugar crush
by GameOfThronesFreak
Summary: Willy Wonka meets an unexpected problem called LOVE. But this love does not involve chocolate OR women. Well maybe a little bit of chocolate... It involves Willy Wonka and a certain 14 year old little boy named Charlie Bucket. Strange things start to happen in the factory when the world famous chocolatier falls in love with minor boy who also happens to be Mr. Wonkas heir. Rated: M
1. Not yet a chapter

So let`s Start.

Just for U to know this is not yet a chapter.

I`m just telling that I don`t own this story.

From now on the chapters will be real.

Bye!

=)


	2. Adore him

Sorry, I own nothing.

Please, don`t hate.

Chapter: 1 :Adore him

Wpov: Willy Wonka`s point of view

I was having a REALLY good day. My little Charlie and I were working all night for our new product that made you have different kind of emotions like: love, happiness, anger, jealousy and proud and bravery. We were really happy at what we had created. It was a really good thing that we were able to do something right since the food gum that included every meal of the day had not went so well. We had fond the solution for the blueberry pie but making the pie work did something for the tomato soup so now the Oompa Loompas who we tried the gum on turned red and went a little limb. They didn`t die. I wouldn`t allow that.

Now Charlie and I were staring at our new candy on the inventing room on a lovely sofa. Even that the inventing room was exposed to be only for work I thought it could still be comfy.

There were no more Oompa Loompas in the room. They went to sleep on the east-wing of the factory that was called The Loompa wing. They all lived there together.

Charlie was leaning against my side. It was okay. After the Bucket`s moved in the factory I had gotten used to touching. He still was a little unsure on what to do when some of the Buckets family gave him hugs and stuff but... Charlie was different on all of them. Charlies hugs were nice and warm. Like hugging a teddy bear. Only a child could hug like that.

Charlie is a good boy. I think I could look for ever and never find a fault in him. He was nice and cute. Charlie had had perfect parenting. If you don`t count on the years when he had been poor with his family.

"Charlie maybe we should really start those sleep lollipops we talked about. People have really gotten more sleep problems than before. They would probably sell well." I was waiting for an answer but Charlie stayed silent. "Charlie?" I looked down only to see sleeping Charlie. I chuckled a little he was a cute view.

I gave a kiss to him in his forehead. His skin was little pale. Not as pale as mine but still paler than most people. Charlie´s skin felt soft against my lips. He smelled like chocolate and sugar. Sweet and tasty. So wonderful... For some unknown reason I wanted to keep my lips contacted to his skin. And it took a huge effort to pull away from him.

Now the question was: why? What did I really think about Charlie.

So facts in the table: 1. Charlie is my best and almost my only friend. 2.

Charlie has lived in my factory for 4 years.

3\. Charlie is only 14 years old.

4\. Charlie is a wonderful boy.

5\. He`s cute.

6\. I do feel some kind of attraction towards him, but what was it?

This really wasn`t working! I was exposed to find out what I feel against Charlie but now i`m even more confused. Oh this is hard!

I`m not gay am I? I mean I have been in love with a women before but with a guy? No way!

I started to stare my Charlie again. My gaze was always in him. Wait my Charlie?

No! Don`t think of that! Bad Mr. Wonka! Bad!

This all was totally going in the wrong way. What now? Charlie and I had been working all night and now my dearest Charlie was so tired that he fell asleep against me. He was really warm so I didn`t really even mind but this was a very uncomfortable position to sleep for him. He would probably have sore muscles in the morning if I would let him sleep like this.

I didn`t want to wake him up. Poor boy.

So I just leaned to my back on the sofa and took a comfortable position. I pulled Charlie gently to lay next to me. I made sure he was okay and felt okay before starting to stroke his face with my fingers. I was not actually even aware that I did this before I pressed him in a heavier weight closer to myself. His small frame felt wonderful to my body and I knew that what I was doing was wrong but my focus was in a completely different place. I took his face in my hand. Bending his neck in better position for our lips to meet I wasn`t thinking about anything. Then I heard the door open.

Thank god that we were in the different side of the room and some big machines were between us and the door so the person who came in did not see us. I pushed Charlie little farther away from me and pretended to be asleep. So that we looked like we would have fallen asleep sitting and then fallen in lying position. It was a perfect cover.

The foot steps were quiet and unsure. They sounded too heavy for an Oopma Loopa steps and too light for any Bucket`s male peoples steps so they must be Charlie`s mothers steps. Or then... No! Impossible she wouldn`t come back yet.

I kept my eyes closed as the steps came closer and stopped next to the couch.

"Oh... They work too hard." I heard Mrs. Bucket whisper softly. Then I felt a blanket landing softly on us. She tucked us in and kissed Charlie`s forehead not knowing that I had done the same thing just few moments before her.

Then I heard her leave and close the door behind her. I let an sigh of relief in the air.

She would so kill me if she would know how much I love and adore her son who happens to be only a third of my age.

Wait! Love and adore!? Oh no! I adore him!

I`m and in love with a male child. I`m NEVER gonna hear the end of this if someone will find out. Especially the Oompa Loompas... Oh god!

With that awful thought I fell asleep.

Please feel free to review especially if you want me to continue.

If I don`t get any reviews I won`t probably continue the story... =(

Bye bye! And please don`t start to calling gays with any kind of appointments.


	3. Bad, Mr Wonka! Bad!

_I don`t own this story or characters._

_Please, read and __**REVIEW!**_

_**Cookies**__ for those who review!_

_But not for those who just review: Give me my cookie._

_Chapter: 1 : Bad, Mr. Wonka! Bad!_

_Wpov_

Soon the morning came and something was different.

The small weight and warmth that had been on my chest was gone and I felt alone even that I was still asleep.

Where was Charlie?

MY little boy had already woken up and was working with the Oompa Loompas when I opened my eyes. I was still on the invention room sofa. And the red blanket that Charlies mother had put on us was now around me. I let out a tired sigh and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning Mr. Wonka!" I heard Charlie yell happily from the other side of the room. "Slept well I hope. Sorry I fell asleep last night I was just REALLY tired. Come on we have a lot to do tonight."

I sat there staring at Charlie. He stunned me all the time. He walked to me and took my hand. `Oh god! His small, warm, hand SO warm. I wish he could touch me with his hand... WAIT DON`T THINK LIKE THAT! Poor Charlie. I haven`t even noticed before that he has cute little butt. No! Don`t! Stop thinking!` I cried to myself inside my head. Oh god! I´m a bad men. Really bad!

That`s it I`m going to hell cause I can`t control my thoughts!

I think I need to go to a church to get some forgiveness...

"Something wrong Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked.

"What? Oh no! I´m fine." Charlies beautiful eyes. I just couldn`t look away from those golden eyes.

A moment flew by.

"Mr. Wonka?"

"Whaaaat?" I groaned. "Church yes a church. Gotta go to a church. Bye!" I was mumbling by myself. "Vera?" I called the Oompa Loompa to me. "Please, tell Doris to cancel everything from today and change them to some other day. I`m going to a church."

I looked back to MY Charlie. I didn`t really hear what he asked from me I focused on something different. I watched as his soft lips moved as he spoke. Oh how I wanted to grab him and kiss him and NEVER let him go. Wow this love thing was hard... Bad, Mr. Wonka! Bad!

_**Thanks, and review cookies coming for reviewers.**_

_**Gimme stars:**_

_*** One star: Charlies pov on next chapter.**_

_**** Two stars: Charlies AND Wonka`s pov on next chapter.**_

_***** Three stars: God answers to Mr. Wonka in the church on next chapter.**_

_****** Four stars: Oompa Loompas suspect something about Willy`s growing feelings.**_

_******* Five stars: Mr. Wonka has sex dreams about him and Charlie and Charlie wakes him up.**_

_Bye! And thanks for reading: London-lo 3_


End file.
